Clay's Promise
by Fae Queen
Summary: The Cowboy has a crush, Rated T for possible language
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clay's POV

I stood on the sidelines quietly watching the others. Omi was doing some weird training exercise, Rai was play with his favorite WU the sword of the storm, Kimiko was no where in sight. I've had been the Xiaolin Apprentice of Earth for more than 4 years now the final battle against the Haylin forces had been won, Wuya was put back in a puzzle box and Jack Spicer, unfortunately was still very much around. Poor, sweet Kimiko had saved him from dying when the force from her Star Hanabi attack brought down part of the mountain nearly on his head. Now he lurked around asking her out and leaving little "tokens of his esteem" for her. I laughed as I thought about the last "token" the thing had looked like a regular rose… right until it attacked Omi for coming to close to Kimi. Kimi nearly killed him for that one.

"NO MEANS NO MEANS NO!!! I will not date not now not ever!"

I ran towards the sound of irate yelling, praying she didn't blow anything up before I got there. I turned the corner closest to the flower garden where I like to spend most of my time. Kimiko came into view and as I figured there was Jack pleading with her. I noticed she was physically beating her temper down, trying not to hit him. I wanted to rip his head off for making her angry again. She paced for about five minutes before finally speaking again.

"Listen, Jack, I really like someone else. (My heart nearly jumped out of my chest at hearing that please let it be me I silently begged) I honestly don't know how he feels about me, but I am not giving up before I even try. Now that we are not in constant battle, I've gotten to know him better and REALLY REALLY REALLY like him. I am not telling you this to hurt you. I am not telling you this to get rid of you, I honestly think you would be cool to hang out and play video games with if you weren't asking me out all the time. I'm sorry I hate being this blunt with you but you honestly pushed me into it. I hope we can be friends if not I am sorry. Please do not EVER ask me out on a date again. See you around." Kimiko bowed slightly and left Jack sitting on the ground, staring at his hands. I stepped on a stick and it sounded like a gunshot, I jumped higher than a cat on a hot tin roof. Jack looked up right at me. CRAP!

"You heard that huh?"

"Uh..Yeah sorry didn't mean too. Just didn't want my garden fried again, that's all."

"No, it's cool. I think she was right to tell me the way she did. I wish I knew who it was she liked though."

So did I. I've never tried to let her know past protecting her as much as I could but that little fire cracker holds my heart in her beautiful little hands

"Why do you want to know?" I ask curious.

" She saved my life even when we were fighting each other, I just want to make her happy even if its not with me. (Hmm my sentiments exactly) If that means being the best friend I can be alright I can do that. If that means setting her up with the guy she does like and being there when she wants to talk alright, I can do that too. Well I am off . Kimi wants to play video games with me I am going to go get some new ones, tell her I'll be over tomorrow so we can play, oh and please tell her I understand what she said and I'll be good." With that he flew off using his Heli-pack.

I wave as he leaves, then move off to find Kimiko, again hoping she doesn't blow anything up (like me) when she finds out I heard what she said. I found her in her room, which was now at a different side of the temple since they had gotten older, looking a little sad. She looked up with tears in her eyes when she heard me. I'd love to use the fist of tebigong on Jack's head right now.

"Oh, Clay, I was so mean to him! He has been so nice, insane, but nice and I just told him off and I wasn't very sympathic."

" Don't worry about it. I found Jack a couple of minutes ago and he said to tell you he understood and would like to get together to play games tomorrow and he would behave himself. So how where you mean to him?" ACT dumb I know nothing, I know nothing…

" I um I told him I like someone else." I didn't know Kimiko could turn that red.

" And do you? I mean you didn't lie to him right?"

"OF course not! I mean, You, I , OH!!!! I like someone, so I didn't lie." She was blushing even harder which was making her mad which probably meant I should not follow in that line of questioning, if I valued my health. So SUBJECT change. Then I remembered the email from Daddy I got this morning.

" We have leave coming up and Daddy wanted to know if we all wanted to come to his ranch for a few days, there is going to be an ole' fashioned Barn Raising and dance. He'd be mighty happy if ya'll all came." ME TOO MIGHTY HAPPY

"That'd be fun and after that we can all go to Japan my Father wants us to visit during the cherry blossom festival in Tokyo. There will be amusement park rides and festival games and things like that. That and I am dying to hit the shops in Shibuya again."

"We need to tell Rai and Omi the plan then, the last few days maybe we could go to Brazil and see Rai's family." Kimiko went to discuss the plans with Rai and Omi and left me to deal with Master Fong. What fun.

Later that night we were sitting down to supper and Rai and Kimi were telling Omi about their homes and all and the kid looked ready to bust his buttons he was so excited. Omi'd never really had a family the monks being the closest thing. So he was always really happy when he got to see our families. Master Fong seemed real pleased, almost like a cat that got into the cream, we'd invited Omi along, and I think he worries about him. Jesse was back home and behaving herself, daddy said, so maybe this will be a good visit. We would be leaving for Texas in three days. I hoped it went by quickly.

Apparently Jack did like he said and behaved himself the next day, cause Kimi didn't fry him and seemed in a decent mood when he left. The next day was spent doing extra chores cause we would be here for about two weeks. I barely got to see Kimiko all day until she landed on my head about an hour before supper time. She'd be cleaning the rafters and slipped.

"Thanks, I would have broken my neck yet again if it weren't for you. You must be in Cahoots with my guardian angel or something." When did she start blushing when she talked to me? Tarnation! She's even cuter when she does that.

"Kimi, gotta be more careful. I wouldn't want ya to miss all the dancing, you'll be savin one for me right? " I said tapping her forehead with my index finger, which seemed to make her blush even more. She just nodded.

After we ate, we went our separate ways to pack and sleep, long after I had finished packing I lay awake thinking about the day I meant Kimiko this tiny little raven haired girl jumps off a private jet while her butler unloads her massive suitcases which honestly looked taller than she was. She was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. I felt clumsy and giant-like compared to her, I think I loved her even then. Its midnight before I drift off and we leave out tomorrow at dawn. Master Fong is letting us use the Golden Tiger Claws to travel so its going to be a lot easier than finding a plane. Kimi seemed nervous as a sore tail cat in a room full of rockin chairs. I asked her twice if she was ok. Both times she flashed me a big smile and looked away. Why are girls so weird. I mean guys, unless they are scared will tell you what's going on when ya ask not girls nope, gotta be all secretive and junk.

"Rar."

Rai who was standing closest heard me. He arched an eyebrow at me then noticed I was eyeing Kimi like I'd eye a mad bull.

"Girls,eh? Good luck on that one. We would never survive in the real world. I mean yeah we can fight evil and control the elements, but we are 18 and 19 and we've never been on a date, we'll probably never attend a prom or do anything normal teens take for granted." Rai laughs" We're socially stupid, dude. I mean we're still like fourteen year olds when it comes to dating." Rai paused. " Oh man, I just depressed myself." He then walks away looking totally bummed out and slumps against the wall till time to go. Come to think of it I was a bit depressed at the thought myself, damn thanks Rai. Oh well, time to go. I grab the traveling Wu wait till everyone is close, imagine my Daddy's front porch, and Off we go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kimiko's POV

Clay keeps looking at me and its making nervous. Does he know? I think he heard everything I said to Jack a few days ago, but does he know I meant him. Crap I hope not, wait maybe I hope so, DAMN IT why does it have to be so complicated. Rai just said something to him now he seems depressed DAMNIT. Rai why can't you think before you talk. For someone who thinks he is all that a whole lot of stupid comes out of his mouth. I feel like a top that was wound up too tightly I wish we would hurry up and go. I want some time to collect myself before I tell him. Damn IT Hurry up Master Fong. I feel like I am going to blow up and fly away. I hope he feels the same way about me. Well, he doesn't have to love me yet but it would be REAL nice if he did, but I am not asking for miracles. Keiko thinks he's a sweetheart he is always looking out for the group, especially my non-graceful self. I can't count how many times he has caught me or push me away from a blast or even just listened to me when I needed someone. It took me forever to realize how I felt about him I mean we've been apprentices for four years I am 17 years old now. I remember the exact conversation I was having with Keiko when I realized I was in LOVE.

" Girl, do you realize how many times you have brought up that cowboy in the past few weeks? Did something happen your not telling about?" Keiko demanded. I began denying it, of course, then I noticed I was having trouble giving reasons I was not in love with him.

" Oh My GOD! I do love him! How did this happen? When did this happen?! How did I not KNOW this happened? Keiko! How long have I been in love with him?!?! DO you know?" I knew I was babbling but I couldn't stop I was too shocked. I had just noticed I was in love with someone. Is that normal?

" About the time you defeated the Heylin forces you started having more to say about the male counterparts of your group. Then slowly you went to talking about one a lot more than the rest. I'd say you started falling hard about six months ago.

It has been four months since that particular conversation and I have yet to do anything at all, I am a coward! I still haven't managed to tell him, GRRRR!!!!! I will tell him on this trip!

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!!"

DAMN IT!! Why didn't anyone tell me it was time to go? I leaped through the portal as it was closing. Clay as usual catches me, which makes me blush and sends my heart racing.

"Thanks, but you know if one of you would speak up you might not have to catch me so often." I say a little annoyed at myself so being so distracted. He didn't reply till I looked up and saw him grinning.

"Trust me I don't mind." He said and winked. Can your heart explode from beating too fast? I wanted nothing more than to jump the foot to his face and kiss him. Why does he have to be so much taller than me?!?! I was saved from having to answer by Mr. Bailey sweeping all of us into a bone crunching bear hug. My face was smashed into Clay's warm chest and when we were dropped I wasn't the only one blushing Clay looked like an apple. I grinned at him and then was grabbed in another, only slightly less painful hug, this time by Jesse, who had grown taller, slimmer and a load more feminine. She was actually really pretty now. After she dropped us she looked from her big brother to me and arch an eyebrow, I ducked my head and blushed, yet again she just grinned and led me to her that room we would be sharing. Rai and Omi get the guest room. As I put away my things Jesse was looking like she would really like to say something. I stowed my bag, flopped across the bed, and looked at her, waiting.

She took a deep breath " I was real happy when Daddy told me ya'll'd be coming for a visit now that I am.. well now that things are different I hated being remembered that way especially what I had to go through just to get out. Gangs are easy to get in, hard to get out. I really like you guys, well maybe not Raymundo he didn't strike me as a good person you and Omi though I want to try again maybe be friends this time around." She looked at me then as if she was afraid of me. I jumped up and hugged her.

"Me too, I want that too. Does Clay know?"

"Not yet, I need to get him alone and talked to him do you think you could help me? If I help you do the same?" AGAIN with the eyebrow at me, so I explained about suddenly realizing I was in love with her big brother. When I was finished I thought my ribs would shatter in the hug she put on me.

" Uh Jesse, you're gonna kill' er ." Clay had walked in as my face turned blue. Jesse winked at me as I caught my breath. She then walked past Clay shoving him in the room with a grin, mumbled something about checking on the horses then left. My mind was racing, nearly catching up with my heart, I didn't mean NOW! I needed more time! No time here he comes! OH God what do I do???

Clay put two fingers up against my ribs feeling for damages I guess. I was trying really hard not to giggle and run away but damn that tickles. Finally I could take it anymore.

" I am not broken you know."

He grinned that sideways grin at me," Didn't expect you would make it through the greetins so well. You're tougher than you look. Daddy's cracked my ribs with those hug of his. Jesse just as bad." I grinned at him, took a deep breath then jumped.

"Do you think we could go for a ride just you and me there is something I would really like to talk about?" He eyebrowed me, damn I had been getting a lot of those lately, and nodded. I followed him to the stables where Jesse already had 2 horses saddled, she grinned at me then tossed me in the saddled of a calm looking black horse. Clay eyebrowed both of us yet again, but went along with it and climbed on his white horse. The Irony burns me. Anyway he nudges his horse into motion and I follow him. We ride for awhile in silence. I was stealing glances at him the whole time. Damn his patient heart. He never once looked directly at me. I began to loose my courage. I'm staring at the back of my horses ears when he spoke, nearly causing me to fall off my saddle.

"HUH?"

"Sweetheart, it's your horse's name. Mine's Wind."

"OH, ok" defeated I slump back into my saddle.

"What'd ya wanna talk to me about?" When I didn't answer he stopped his horse and got off. I stopped Sweetheart, but continued to look at the ground the horse anywhere but at him. He reached up and grabbed my reins. I looked up directly into those sky blue eyes. He seemed I bit worried at my silence.

"If you don't talk to me, Kimi, I can't help you, I have to know what you need me to protect you from. Please talk to me." With that he reached up and gently took me off the saddle and went to sit me down under a nearby shade tree, but I didn't let go of him so he could. He was so warm, so safe, I just couldn't let go. He looked happy about it though, he tied both horses where they could graze with one hand, still holding me with the other. I didn't have to tell him anything, he smiled down at me with this soft happy smile and whispered" Me too, darlin. Me too"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clay's POV

When she wouldn't let go of me, I nearly panicked, but she looked so unsure. I realized what it was that she wanted to tell me. She feels the same way about me. I felt like I could fly away. I was happy to say it for her, didn't put her down either. I finally got to hold her. After all this time I got to hold Kimiko Tohomiko. She looked really happy for the first time in several months. We didn't talk, nothing else had to be said. We couldn't have asked for a better day it was warm and sunny and we spent it together alone.

It was sunset when we raced home. I left her win, barely. Wind wasn't as young as he used to be and I didn't want to tire him out too much. Besides she was having too much fun this way. She was laughing as I lifted her down off the saddle again. It's a very good thing she is so light, especially counting how many times I've caught her or picked her up. She hugs me tightly causing my heart to beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. She looks up at me very seriously and says

" I want you to know something. I've been in love with you for awhile, but I didn't realize it until recently, but I have always noticed how you're always looking out for me, and this is to thank you. " She stands on her tip-toes and pulls my shirt collar at the same time till I am face to face with her and kisses me. Full on the mouth. I thought my heart was going to fall out in her hands. I want to laugh, crush her in a hug, and not move all at once. All too quickly she pulls away. I can tell I am beaming like a lighthouse only my whole face is red, she only has a soft pink blush on her cheeks. I silently take her hand and lead her to the house where supper will be served soon. It would be a bad thing to be late for supper on the first day back. I almost had the smile gone by the time we got to the house, almost. That was until I saw Jesse grinning at me, I got red all over again and couldn't stop smiling. Kimiko had freed her hand right before we went in, now she was hiding behind me blushing like mad. She did lift up her head long enough to wink at my sister. SO they did plan some of this. Jesse ran ahead yelling

"Daddy, Daddy, Clay has something he wants to tell everyone. " I think I'll kill her after I kill Jack.

"Jesse, no one like s a gossip." Thank you Daddy." if he wants to tell me he finally asked Miss Kimiko out he will" Ok that #3 on my to kill list. At dinner we went through a barrage of questions, knowing looks, and good natured teasing.

Rai elbowed me whispering something like "it's about time already"

"SO Clay you asked Kimiko out.. Out to where if I may ask?" Omi really is clueless sometimes.

"It's another expression ya don't get, dude" Rai said rolling his eyes.

"OK then, May I ask her out as well? Kimiko is great fun to "hang with" Omi declares actually making the air quotes.Kimiko fields this one, she takes Omi by the hand and leads him to the corner to explain, and so Rai and Jesse will not stop laughing at all three of us. I look around kinda hopeless like till I notice daddy laughing silently, I walk over glaring at him.

" What's so funny, Daddy?"

"I am just surprised that it took you this long to realize how you felt for that girl, I noticed it that first time they all came here. You wouldn't let her anywhere near danger if you could stop it I thought You'd kill me for letting her ride that half wild horse, even though she begged me to let her. I don't think you've ever been that mad at me, son. I want you to know that if you decide that she is "the ONE," we will all be happy to accept her into this family. But NO um.. starting a family until then… If ya catch my drift… "

I wanted to crawl under floor boards by the time daddy finished his little speech. It was bad enough he had brought up marriage when we'd only been official a DAY he also brought up THAT!! I was blushing just thinking about it. I know we BOTH come from proper families there will be no umm "THAT" until we're hitched. Kimiko finally finished explaining to Omi what was going on and this yellow head was reddish orange, so I think he got it.

I took Kimi's hand and walked her to her room that she was sharing with my sister. I leaned down to kiss her forehead and she wrapped her arms around my neck, whispering " I m so happy right now, thank you. Clay" she had tears in her eyes when she stepped back. I smiled back at her then turned to leave, she didn't let go. I looked back curious, she looks nervous again. Then I get Nervous, she isn't wanting that is she? Damn it daddy why'd ya have to make me think like that?? Damn it damn it Damn it.

"You need to talk to your sister soon ok? Good night." And she went into her room. Damn it he turned my thoughts perverted. She thinks I ought to talk to Jesse that's all she doesn't want to rush this either I am sure of it. I'm going to find Jesse. But first maybe a cold shower. DAMN IT DADDY!!

I found Jesse cleaning up in the kitchen and offered to lend a hand. I started drying the dishes she had already washed.

"Strange day ain't it big Brother?" She asked smiling widely at me.

"Yeah, but one of the happiest I've had in a long time." I think I blush again cause she smirked at me. This was the little sister I remembered and missed. She seemed to know what I was thinking though.

"Yeah, Clay it's me. I am no longer in the Vipers and want nothing to do with anything like that. I've been torn up inside for awhile now thinking about what I did to you and your friends and prayed for the day that I could tell you face to face and apologize for being like that."

"Well, apparently you and Kimi are thick as thieves already so that speaks highly for your resolve." She laughed at me. It was a good laugh not the scornful one she used to use.

"I like Kimiko and she REALLY likes you so I think everything will be like it was before only plus a few. Thanks for the hand. Night bro."

My room's right next to hers and I don't know what they were talking about but Daddy finally had to yell at them to stop squealing. I couldn't help but laugh when a repentant "Sorry, Sir" was heard from both girls followed by giggles, but they did stay quiet after that. I think I was smiling in my sleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kimiko's pov

I spent most of the night telling Jesse what went on today, we got a little overexcited till Mr. Bailey "hollered" at us. I heard Clay's deep laugh coming from his room after we both apologized at the same time. I was torn between smiling and wanting to hit him for laughing at me. Jesse winked at me and we settled down to sleep. The next morning started at 5 am, an ungodly hour in my opinion, but there was work to be done.

Jesse spent the time we were getting dressed telling me about what a barn raising was. She said they do it the old fashioned way. We were going to ride over there on a horse drawn wagon and everything. There would be swimming, games, lots of food, a little work, and then a break for everyone to go home and change before the dance. I wished I could've got a new dress for it but Jesse loves the one I brought, and Clay's never seen it so that's good. I'm wearing a pink button-up shirt, jeans with the knees torn out, pink cowboy hat and brown boots, my long black hair is pulled back in two braids. Jesse laughed and called me a local when she saw, Clay smiled at me till I blushed. I have got to get a hold of myself. I am acting like this is my first ever crush. Wait, I guess it is.

We finished the chores on Mr. Bailey's farm and started over to the neighbor's home where the barn was to be built. I started to realize about half way over there just why wagons aren't used any more. I got more bruises from the first five minutes of the ride then I did fighting Wuya for a month. Clay took pity on me and picked me up like a doll or something, but I was too grateful to be indignant. Omi managed somehow probably his monk training, neither he or Rai look too uncomfortable. I guess I just don't have enough butt to hold me down. Clay was grinning the entire time.

We reached the ranch and Clay set me down outside the wagon. He whispered to me that we were prefectly welcome to walk home if I want. I must have looked half-way desperate cause he smiled at me and nodded. I will never set foot in that blasted wagon again, damnit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clay's Pov

You had to feel sorry for Kimi in the back of that wagon. She looked like she would bounce to pieces if she rode like that for a minute more. So I did the only thing I could think of, I picked her up. She rode almost the entire way in my arms, the girl weighs nothing. When we got to the neighbors I told her we would walk back and she gave me the most greateful look I've ever seen on a person.

I took everyone over to introduce them. Mr. Walker looked happy for the extra help. Rai Omi Kimi and me went to help with the barn. It wasn't hard to do, between Rai acouple others and me holding it up, Omi and Kimiko had the nails in to hold it in place and the work was done in record time.I sometimes forget how quick fast those two are especially Kimi. Then the fun begins. We got set up tables and wash up a bit, By the time we get back the tables are heaped with food. Kimi squeezes in beside me. She looks hot and sweaty and like she is having the time of her life. The girl is beaming at everyone. After much eating my family putting away more than their share, I suppose we head to the pool and to the games. Kimiko watches some of my cousins roping a practice bull head and begs me to show her how. She ropes it on the fifth try grins, then drags me to the next cowboy game. She has me show her at least once how to do everything then by her fifth attempt she had it. Jesse catches up with us at one of the last ones .

"Come on, Kimi, lets go change and go swimming. Its too HOT out here!" Jesse tows Kimi along towards the house. I laugh as I round up Rai and Omi so we can change too. Jesse's right hot enough to fry an egg on the ground out here. Cool water sounds like just the thing.

The guys were all in the water by the time the two girls got out here. My back was to them so Rai was the first to see them headed this way. "Rai, you should put your teeth back in your mouth"  
"Thats tongue, Omi"  
"That too"  
"Whats he lookin at anyhow?" I say as turn around. There she was Kimi was wearin this red bikini with a black skirt thing, her long black hair fell loose down her back, she was blushing slightly, and I don't think I've even seen anything so beautiful. Then I realized tearing my eyes away from Kimi that she wasn't who Rai was looking at. He was staring at Jesse, whom he'd swam all the way across the pool to help her in. I moved to do the same with Kimi who was eyebrowing Rai like no other. Rai was ignorin her. So was Jesse for that matter. I took Kimi's hand and helped her down the steps into the pool. Kimi sighed as the cool water closed over her shoulders, which were slightly sunburnt.  
"I'll be right back" I told her as I went to locate some sunblock. Kimi's pale skin wouldn't stand up to the texas sun long. When I got back I got a kiss for my thoughtfullness, which of course made me blush but I also made Kimi stand still till I got her back and shoulders covered. "Your too sweet you know that right?" Kimi smiled up at me, causing my heart to flutter.  
"Can't have you going to see your daddy right after being bbq-ed on my watch. What kind of boyfriend would I be then?" At the word boyfriend Kimi looked up surprised then smiled "I think I like that word. Boyfriend, Yes, I definately like that word. Thats how I'll re-introduce you to Poppa when we go. He'll be happy he always liked you." We were leaning against the side of the pool and kimi nestled her head on my shoulder as we watched the sunset fade. Soon everyone would be headed in to get ready for the ho-down, but for now we were happy just like this. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kimiko's POV So after an absolutely beautiful day at the barn raising the hoe-down was the next thing on the agenda. I spent a couple hours lounging around in the cool water with Clay, I realize the sun is going down and nearly panic I NEED time to get ready for a dance. especially one with my new boyfriend, even thought I am panicing a little I grin like a crazy school girl when that word crosses my mind.  
Then Jesse "hollers" Lets go kimiko we have some fancying up to do." SHe laughs" You can blush and gaze into his eyes later."  
Which of course makes me do just that. I realized it and stuck my tongue out at her, splashing her as we got out of the water. I wave to Clay as I walk into the house.  
Jesse leads me to the room where the girls are changing. The dress I brought was sky blue the exact color of Clay's eyes, which may have been part of the reason I bought it in the first place. Then I played our past out in my head trying to remember when I fell in love with Clay. I started abit at that thought. Love? was I truely in love with Clay. His face with that slow smile and beautiful eyes danced in my eyes. Yes, I love him. More than anything. THen my next thought made me burst into to tears. He couldn't love me. that wonderful guy has no reason to love me. Spoiled and hot tempered as I am. Jesse ran to my side and wiped all the makeup I had just so carefully applied off.

"What in tarnation is wrong girl?" She asks looking concerned with those eyes so much like Clay's. That makes me cry more. Hiccupping out the story takes a bit but when its's done Jesse sits me in a chair outside the changing room adjust my hair, wipes any lingering make-up off my face then disappears. I sit there and cry, not knowing where she went or why. Till she comes back with him.


	7. Chapter 7

CLay's POV

I think girls are crazy. Jesse walks in the MENS changing room with her eyes closed and stands there. I was trying to tie this infernal contraption, so was already annoyed and start hollering the second I saw it was my sister. Thecrazy girl grins grabs the arm I am waving about and yanks me out of the room. I guess I should be happy to have my pants on, and I was telling h...Kimiko is crying. Oh god is she hurt? what happened? Should I kill them? WHy won't she talk to me? Why didn't Jesse tell me she was crying? I could have got here sooner. Why is she just crying? She looks at Jesse, through the tears in her eyes shes asking her for something...WHY is she kicking my ass? What I did what. What did I do? All I am doing is saying I'm sorry over and over. Then BOth of them start laughing at the same time. Has the ENTIRE world gone crazy? I try to wait till Kimi gets herself under control, when she finally does there are still tears in her eyes as she looks up at me.

"I love you" I must have misunderstood what she said

"what?

" I LOVE YOU, Clay. Not like. LOVE." My heart is pounding. If thats it why was she crying? Was it bad to me in love with me...wait love? she loves me? LOVE I am staring at her now in utter surprise. All I can manage is "Is that bad?" COnfusion crosses her face briefly.

"Only if you don't love me back."

"Is that why you were crying?"

She nodded.

" with every breath I take, every day I am with you I will love you more. I love you now and always." I kiss her softly, then wipe her tears in my hanky(covering her whole face and rubbed gently but vigorously she was smilling when I moved it away. We walk into the dance arm in arm. The way we will spend the rest of our lives.


	8. Chapter 8

sorry it took so long, and thank you for the reviews.I'll try to keep writing as long as someone reads it :)(all info on Clay's momma is fictional as I have no idea anything about her.)

chapter 8

Kimiko pov

After Clay removes any trace of my carefully applied make up, and tells me the most beautiful thing any woman could hear we walk arm in arm to our first ever dance.  
To say the night was magical was an understatement. No girl has ever had a more wonderful first date.  
There was music, dancing, families laughing together. I dont remember ever seeing that many happy people in one place.  
I looked around in time to see Jesse whirling Omi around the dance floor, the little bald guy looked happy and very confused. Rai looked alitte jealous, Clay and I noticed at the same time causing a little eyebrow raising and giggling. Clays Daddy looked up and smiled towards the door. We both look that way and Clay grins and waves at the beautiful blonde woman that has just walked in.

"Momma! When did you get back?"  
" Clay! oh I am so glad I made it while your still here, I wasn't sure I wou... Who is this lovely girl on your arm, hun? Why didn't you tell me in your letters you had a girlfriend? OH my, she is so CUTE!" All this was said without a single intake of breath. I was dumbfounded, how did anyone talk that fast? And how in BLAZES was she related to Clay and Jesse?  
"Momma, this is Kimiko Tohomiko, I know I've wrote about her?" Clay inserted when she finally stopped to breath "Oh! that's right you have!" She laughs, then turns to me. I feel Clay put a bracing hand behind me but before I can figure out why His mother launches into a game of 20 questions only I have 2.5 seconds to answer before the next question was out of her mouth. This goes on for 10 minutes before a large hand appears over her mouth. THe hands owner was none other than Clay's daddy. "Sugar, you start the interagation on their first date, BEFORE even talking to your husband?" He winks at us over her shoulder and uses his eyes to motion us to escape. We sneak off and hide before his mother became un-distracted.  
"Sorry 'bout that. I didn't know she was coming back today, I would have warned ya. Momma's job takes her all over the world. She is translator, she speaks 4 languages all as fast as this one." He laughs watching her.


End file.
